


Peter and Harley?

by idkdudeXD



Category: Marvel
Genre: Harley Keener - Freeform, Idk how these work, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Parley, Peter Parker - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkdudeXD/pseuds/idkdudeXD
Summary: Just the usual Harley Keener and Peter Parker fan fic. Tony stark introduces his two "sons" and they definitely don't hit it off. But can they be friends? Or even more?





	1. Chapter 1

*HARLEY*

"New York City. Well this sure is a new place" I thought to myself as I walked into the Stark Industries building.

"Kid!" a voice called. I turned around to see a familiar man in a black suit, with black hair, and a goatee.

"Old man!" i cried back before pummeling him into a hug. He ruffled my hair and took my bag.

"Come on kid. I need to show you where you'll be staying" he said as he led me to the elevator.

"Hello mr. stark" said the voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y. the artificial A.I. in the building. "And welcome back mr. Keener" the voice continued.

"Glad to be back" i responded. It had been almost two years since I had last been here. Sure Mr. Stark would visit me in my garage once a month, but i hadn't had the chance to go up to New York in a while.

"Here we are" Tony's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "What do you think of the room?" he asked.

The room was huge and had a bed, a smart tv, a hot tub, and my own bathroom.

"Well i'm certainly not in tennessee anymore" i responded.

Tony chuckled and said "I'll leave you here to get settled and when you're ready you can come down to the lab for a surprise"

With that, the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist left me alone in the room with my thoughts.

*PETER*

Its Friday! I thought to myself. Like most teenagers my age I am always excited for Fridays. Of course while most high schoolers are excited for the weekend while I am brimming with excitement because on Fridays I get to spend the weekend with the TONY STARK and the rest of the avengers.

"BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING" The school bell broke me out of my thoughts and with that I eagerly sprinted out of the school and scanned to parking lot for Happy's car.

I spotted the black sports car and ran into it and said my hellos to Happy. Who in return made the privacy screen go up. After 20 minutes we arrived at the complex. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was only 2:50 which meant that I had plenty of time to put my stuff in my room and settle down.

I waltzed into the elevator and was greeted by F.R.I.D.A.Y.

"Welcome back Mr. Parker" the A.I. said as I stepped onto the elevator. "When you head down to the lab Mr. STark will have a surprise for you. I suppose now would be a good time to mention that I thought the surprise would be a new suit or something. What I wasn't expecting was- well I'll let you figure out what my so called surprise was.

I put my stuff in my room and headed down to the lab. Before I even stepped off the elevator I could hear the talking. My spider super hearing is a blessing and a curse.

"Come on old man what are you hiding" a deep smooth voice asked. There is no way that someone would talk to Mr. STark that way I thought taken aback.

"Call me old one more time, kid" i am not afraid to use the ironman suit against you." retorted the voice of the one and only Tony Stark.

"Old man....don't forget who helped make the suit" replied the smooth voice.

Th elevator door popped open with a ding and two sets of eyes turned on me. The dark brown eyes of Tony Stark and the piercing blue eyes of the smooth voiced teenager. The owner of the blue eyes was a tall, lean, and muscular teenager with a mop of blonde hair.

"Surprise!" was all that Tony Stark could manage to say.


	2. Chapter 2

*HARLEY*

OKay so when tony told me he had a surprise for me I wasn't sure what he was up to but a teenage boy was not what I had expected. He stepped out of the elevator with a dorky t shirt and a mop of curly brown hair.

We were in an intense stare down for what seemed like forever until tony broke the tension.

"Surprise!" was all he said.

First of all who was this kid and why was he looking at Tony like that. Now I'm not one to get jealous easily but tony was MY mentor.

"Harley, meet Peter Parker. Peter meet Harley keener." He said.

I shook hands with this "Peter Parker" fellow and smiled. But I made sure my eyes gave him a clear message "back off".

Well I should probably give you a bit of background before I continue with my story. I'm basically a Tony Stark mini me. I'm a genius, playboy (yeah yeah i know) and a philanthropist. All I'm missing is the billionaire part.

I turned to tony.

" I'm gonna head back to my room I'm still a bit tired from my trip. See you later geezer, you too Parker" and with that I headed back upstairs.

*PETER*

I rounded on stark the minute that harley guy left.

"Who exactly is that?!" I asked.

"Oh that's Harley. He saved my life once when he was a kid."

"Mhm well I should head to my room before dinner" I replied

Wow I hated that kid already.

*HARLEY*

Okay remember when I said I was a playboy? Well it's not that I don't want to find a nice cute guy or girl it's just that I'm terrified of commitment. Especially since my dad went out to buy scratch tickets and never came back.

Well don't be too surprised to find out that I was currently making out with some guy on his couch as we speak.

Well let's just say he wasn't the best kisser so when my watch went off telling me it was time to go I gladly left.

So I headed back to my room in Stark towers only to be greeted with the face of the one and only peter Parker.

"Well well well if it isn't Peter Parker" I spat at him.

"Nice to see you too, keener" he replied.

"What are you doing here?" I asked impatiently

"Mr. stark wants us down in the lab" he replied.

So I walked right past him, out of my room, and down to lab.

Peter and I entered the lab and the door closed with a click.

I walked over to one of the lab tables and noticed a note that said:

Boys,

I noticed the two of you didn't seem to hit it off so I decided to do the logical thing and lock you two in a lab until you figure out how to become friends. F.R.I.D.A.Y. will bring you any food and drink you need.

Enjoy!

~ the mechanic

*PETER*

I walked into the lab a step behind Harley and a minute later he passed me a note.

Well great. I'm stuck here with him.

"Well Parker, looks like we're stuck"

"Grrrrreat"

"Hey I'm just as thrilled as you about this"

Well guess I might as well make the most of this.

"So uh Harley, where'd you move from?"

"Oh I'm here from Tennessee" he said

"Oh fun"

"So who's your favorite avenger"

"Iron man" I replied. "What about you?"

"I'm actually a huge spidey fan" he replied and just like that we were launched into a conversation.

After about a 10 minute debate on black widow vs. Scarlet witch I decided to ask more about him.

"So is your family here with you?" I asked.

"Actually it's just me" he said while scratching his neck. He pulled the neckline of his shirt down a bit and I saw a massive hickey.

"Dang Harley what girl gave that to you"

"Oh actually that was from a guy"

"oh"

"You don't have a problem with that do you" he asked suddenly getting super defensive.

"Oh! No of course not! I just personally feel like it'd feel really weird to kiss a guy"

"Parker... have you ever kissed a guy?"

"Well no..."

And just like that he was leaning in towards me with a smirk on his cute chiseled face. Wait cute. Wait I was leaning in too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*HARLEY*

"Mr. Stark has decided to let you both out for dinner now" came the voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y. causing us to jump apart and Peter to sprint to the elevator.

"Pete come back!" I yelled after him but he just kept going.

God I'm so stupid. I'm so stupid. So so so stupid.

I just rushed into my room, closed the door and turned up the tunes.

It was probably about 11 at night when I decided that I needed a walk to clear my head.

Okay so yeah I kind of forgot that it was 11pm and I was NOT in Tennessee.

"hey kid that's a nice watch" a sleezy voice said from an alley.

"I wonder what else he has" a second voice came from the alley.

"Look I don't want any trouble" I said trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"Just give us the watch and we won't have any trouble at all" the first man stepped out and pushed a knife to my throat.

All of a sudden the man was pinned against the wall and stuck there through a thick amount of webbing.

"I can't blame them. That's a nice watch" the voice said. I looked up behind me to realize i was face to face with my idol spiderman.

"Oh uh thanks my sister got it for me. Thanks for the save too" tying to play it cool.

"Any time" and with that he was gone and i was sprinting back to the tower.

*PETER*

I quickly swung back into the Stark towers and decided to call it a night. But of course I couldn't sleep. Not when i only had one person on my mind. Harley. He had really nice eyes.

Knock it off peter! You don't like him and he doesn't like you.

And with that my eyes got too heavy and I drifted off into a deep slumber. 

I awoke to Harley sitting on my bed staring at me. I shifted my blankets to cover up my currently bare chest.

"Uh HaRLeY? Why are you here?" i stammered out ignoring his intense gaze.

"I'm here because we need to talk"

"Oh uh sure, we can talk"

"Well we kind of sort of almost kissed each other in the middle of Stark's lab."

"Yeah that would've been weird right?"

"And what would've been so weird with that?" he asked seductively.

"Well I well we um we just um i mean um what i'm trying to say um" and all of a sudden he was kissing me and I was kissing him.

"See that wasn't so bad" he said with a wink.

And just like that I woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*HARLEY*

Well it seemed like Peter and I were both avoiding each other like the plague. So I figured it was probably about time we talked. I was about to muster up the courage to head to his room when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" I yelled

"Hey kid"

"Oh hey Tony. How'd you manage to walk over here without breaking a hip"

"...you're too sassy for a twelve year old" he replied.

"So what's up?" I asked ignoring his comment

"Just wanted to let you know that we're going to be having a family dinner in an hour so get cleaned up"

"Okay thanks da- tony" I yelled to his retreating back.

Guess there's no time like the present...right?

Well here goes nothing.

*PETER*

I was about to go take a shower when I heard a knock on my door.

"One sec" I yelled as I stumbled off my bed and towards the door.

Let's just say I was not expecting Harley. Before you ask, I'm not really sure who I was expecting but it definitely was not Harley and his puppy dog eyes.

"Hey, can I come in? We need to talk." he said.

"Oh uh yeah sure" i replied

"You might want to move out of the doorway so I can come in". I felt a light blush reach my cheeks as I realized I was just standing there blocking the doorway. I moved aside to let him through and he sat on the edge of my bed. I sat across from him on a plush chair.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"Well we kinda sorta almost kissed in Tony's lab"

"Oh yeah about that" I said sheepishly while doing the classic guy thing of scratching the back of my neck.

"Peter, I'll stop you right now. I'm sorry about what happened. We can just go back to being acquaintances and just pretend the whole thing didn't happen" he said and then walked out of my room leaving my heart to drop about twenty floors and back down to the lobby.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*HARLEY*

Okay before you all jump on my case for why I said what I said - i should tell you that he definitely does not like me. I guess I should've taken things slower because I obviously freaked the poor, straight kid out. He probably hates me. I'm such an idiot. I should just distance myself from him. God i wish he didn't have those cute brown puppy dog eyes.

"DINNER UNDEROOS!" yelled tony and i headed into the kitchen with my goal: distance myself from Peter Parker and his cute fluffy hair.

*PETER*

So, the guy that you kind of have a crush on just told you to forget one of the best moments of your week.

Dinner was not going to be fun i thought to myself as I trudged towards the dining room for our "family" dinner of pizza and sprite.

"So, Peter, Harley, how was you adventure in the lab?" mr. stark asked.

"Fine." was all that Harley said. I almost thought i heard a hint of sadness in his voice but I was probably imagining things.

Mr. Stark looked at me quizzically but I just avoided eye contact and focused on my pizza.

All of dinner Mr. Stark and Harley were talking and finally catching up for the first time since he got here. I tried to join in but they were talking about potato guns and other things I didn't understand. I kind of felt like they had some inside joke that I wasn't, and would never be, part of.

*HARLEY*

I must have been really wrapped up in my conversation with Mr. Stark because when I looked over I saw peter looking at me like a kicked puppy. I felt a pang of guilt. Damn why was he such an adorable kid.

I need to stop thinking things like that. He doesn't like me like that.

Tony's phone suddenly went off breaking me from my whirlwind of thoughts. He excused himself and mouthed "Pepper" before he left. Of course when he left, Peter and I were alone.

He didn't even look up from his pizza to realize Tony was gone. He was definitely avoiding eye contact with me. That or his piece of pizza was way more interesting than I had thought.

Okay i just need to stop overthinking this. Just because he doesn't like me like that doesn't mean we can't be friends. Right?

"So how was school?" i asked trying to make small talk. He looked up at me with surprise and then smiled his goofy grin.

"Well it was pretty good. But then again it's school so it can't be that great. But everyone is pretty nice. Well except for this kid flash but I have my friends Ned and MJ. Well MJ says we aren't friends but I'm pretty sure we're friends. I mean at least I hope so. Oh boy I'm rambling."

Two things: 1 I'm going to beat this Flash kid to a pulp for even thinking about being mean to Peter. Second he's so cute when he rambles.

"Hahahah don't worry about it. It's cute"

"Oh uh thanks" peter responded blushing beet red. Shoot did I actually say that??

"In a friendly way of course" I said quickly trying to cover up my mistake.

"oh yeah as friends of course" he mumbled back.

"So Parker, what's your favorite star wars movie. There's a right answer" I said trying to change the subject. I just dont want to drive him away by being to well...me.

His eyes light up as he answers "A new hope of course"

"Really parker? A new hope? I expected better from you"

"Sorry keener, what did you want me to say" he replied playfully.

"Return of the Jedi obviously"

"Wow you did not just say that"

"You know what we're going to do, Parker?"

"What keener?"

"We're going to have a movie night" i replied smirking.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*PETER*

"Grab the popcorn" Harley yelled to me as we raided the kitchen for snacks for our movie night. Once we had a small feast of popcorn, candy, sodas, and chips we made our way back to the living room around the big TV screen.

Harley plopped down on the couch and i hesitantly moved to sit next to him on the couch about two feet away.

He grabbed the remote and said "okay we'll start with a new hope and then move through the trilogy"

"Sounds good" i replied.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. turn off the lights please"

"Sure thing mr. Keener" the AI replied and the lights turned off and the familiar theme song started.

About halfway through the movie I noticed that the space between us had closed in to about one foot and I was suddenly aware of every little thing.

He had a little bit of green in his blue eyes. I guess it was good to know he wasn't completely perfect. I of course looked away before he noticed.

The second movie started and we were probably only half a foot away from each other. I suddenly felt very self conscious of my breathing. Was I breathing too loud? Can he hear me?

By the time the third movie came on we were sitting right next to each other and it was around 1 am and I was getting pretty tired. I had to go home tomorrow I realized as my eyelids started to feel heavy.

*HARLEY*

I looked over at peter and realized his head was on my shoulder and he was fast asleep. I smiled to myself and looked down at the sleeping boy. Wow was he perfect. Well aside from liking a new hope better than return of the jedi.

I looked over at the time and realized it was 2 am.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. turn the tv off please" I said as quietly as i could so I wouldn't wake up Peter.

I pulled the blanket securely around Peter so he wouldn't get cold while he slept and then got comfy on the couch and was about to sleep when I heard Peter call out.

I looked over and he was murmuring to himself in his sleep and his eyebrows were all scrunched up. Then he started shifting around with his head still resting on my shoulder. He was having a nightmare.

"Peter wake up! Peter it's just a nightmare." I said as I shook him awake.

He sat bolt upright and then jumped up onto the ceiling.

Wait jumped onto the ceiling???????


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*PETER*

"Shit" I mumbled as I looked down at a shocked Harley.

Hold on. Did I fall asleep??? On Harley??

I could feel a blush start heating my cheeks and noticed his mouth was wide open.

I got down from the ceiling.

"Harley..." I started.

"Yo-you-you're SPIDER-MAN"

"Yeah" I said sheepishly trying not to make eye contact.

"THAT FREAKING AWESOME"

"Really?"

"Uh duh. You can literally swing from buildings and save people. No wonder Tony likes you so much"

I don't know if it was the mention of Mr. Stark being proud of me or Harley thinking I was awesome but the blush on my cheeks got darker somehow.

"Listen you can't tell anyone" I said trying not to look too embarrassed.

"Okay... on one condition" he replied. My heart started to race. Oh boy what does he want?? Is he gonna black mail me?? I should've been better at keeping my identity. Mr. Stark isn't going to be happy. Oh boy-

"Parker...you good?" Harley asked as I was spiraling into thought.

"Oh uh yeah. So what's your condition" I asked bracing myself for the worst.

"You need to show me all your cool gadgets"

"Oh yeah sure" I said breathing a sigh of relief. I looked up after I realized I had been staring at my shoes. I noticed Harley bearing the biggest goofiest grin on his face and all of a sudden he pulled me into a giant bear hug.

We were really close. I wonder if he can hear my heart beating. It's probably beating really really quickly.

The butterflies in my stomach started to pop back out and by the time Harley let me go I probably was flushed from head to toe.

Even after he let go we were still pretty close if I leaned an inch closer my lips would be on his.

"Erm right so um you're leaving today?" Harley stammered out stepping back a bit.

"Oh uh yeah I still have a week left of school until summer vacation"

"Oh I finished last week"

"Lucky I still have so much to do"

"Hahahahah I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of you this summer then"

I guess I must of been blushing too hard because he quickly added

"Oh I just figured you'd be doing the stark internship over the summer"

"Yeah I am. Can't get rid of me that easy Keener." I replied trying to sound cool. It didn't work.

"Good" he replied calmly.

Suddenly my phone went off telling me I had a new text message.

May: I'll be there in 5 meet me out front.

"Oh I got to go. My aunt is here to pick me up" I said as I left the room to grab my stuff.

"Alright I'll see you around Parker" he said with a wink. It was a perfect wink that made me feel all warm and fuzzy all the way back to Queens.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*HARLEY*

The minute he left my heart ached. Ugh I sighed and walked into the kitchen to start making pancakes.

"Hey kid, you're up early" said Tony as he entered the room.

"Oh yeah, Peter woke me up when he was leaving" I replied.

"Oh really? He woke you up from his room on the other end of the hallway?" he asked with an almost malicious gleam in his eye.

"Oh, well we fell asleep while doing a movie marathon" i replied careful not to look him in the eyes.

" a movie marathon huh"

"Yup"

"Well you guys are getting along better than I thought"

"Yeah I guess. He's pretty cool."

"Really? Thats a big compliment coming from you Harley"

"So i guess you should give me his phone number so I'll know when he's coming over" I said trying not to sound eager.

"Of course. To 'see when he's coming over'"

"Yep"

"If you say so..." tony replied with a smirk

"Just give me the number you geyser"

"Sure sure relax"

"Thanks"

"Anything for Parley" he replied mischievously.

"Parley?"

"You know a ship name. That's what the kids call it these days"

"... a ship name for who..."

"You and Peter of course" and with that he walked out of the room leaving me with a bunch of pancakes and a certain cute guy's phone number.

*PETER*

After a questionable tasting breakfast made specially by aunt may, I flopped on my bed in utter boredom.

Sure i could do homework...but i don't really want to.

Instead i just went on my phone to look at new memes.

After that i took a short nap as I missed sleep last night.

*ping*

My phone went off waking me from my slumber. It was probably ned. Ill just answer later.

*ping*

My phone went off again.

"Ugh ned what do you want" I mumbled as I got up and checked my phone. Ugh it was already 1:00.

Unknown: hey parker

Unknown: it's harley btw

Okay okay don't freak out. Just the coolest guy you've ever met has your phone number.

Okay just play it cool.

Peter: oh hey Harley

Harley: tony insisted on giving me your number so we could keep in touch

Harley: what a wacky old man right

Oh. so mr. Stark made him text me.

Peter: yeah he's interesting for sure

I checked the time. It had been 5 minutes since i sent my last text. Maybe he just doesn't want to talk to me.

Harley: interesting is a bit of an understatement

Harley: so what was your nightmare about?

The nightmare started coming back in flashes. My hands started shaking and a cold sweat dripped down my back.

*10 minutes later*

Harley: hey?

Harley: sorry was that too personal?

Peter: sorry its just an uneasy topic for me

*incoming facetime from Harley*


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

*HARLEY*

Come on peter pick upppppp.

*connecting*

"Hey parker took you awhile to pick up" i said when it finally connected.

"Oh yeah sorry I set my phone down for a sec"

Hm interesting. His hair was perfectly combed and his room looked relatively clean except for the dresser that was flung open as if someone had quickly changed.

"You didnt get all dressed up for this call did you parker?"

"Whaaaat no?!?!?" peter said with an intense blush. He was cute when he got embarrassed.

"Mhm so you gonna tell me what happened last night?" I asked hesitantly not wanting to ruin the comfortable mood.

"Can we not talk about it right now"

"You know what you need?"

"What?"

"Some hot chocolate with a shit ton of marshmallows"

"Hahah yeah that does sound good"

"What time does your school get out tomorrow?"

"Oh uh 2:30"

"Great ill pick you up and take you for hot chocolate after school"

"Really?"

"Yeah it's a date"

"A date?" he was blushing again.

"Uh like a friend date or whatever" I said trying not to sound disappointed. Of course he wouldn't like me like that. 

"Oh sure a friend date. Cuz we're friends. Just friends"

"Yup looks like it"

"I got to go to some homework but i'll see you tomorrow, keener."

"bye"

I HAVE A DATE WITH PETER FREAKING PARKER.

*PETER*

OML I HAVE A DATE WITH HARLEY KEENER!!! Okay a friend date. But still.

Shoot! I was supposed to hang out with Ned tomorrow. I better text him.

Peter: hey i have to take a rain check on today after school

Ned: PETEEEEEEEEEEE WHYYYYY

Peter: something came up with the stark internship

Ned: as in something came up with...spiderman...?

Peter: Nah im just hanging out with one of mr. Stark's other interns.

Ned: fineee but you're coming over on tuesday to finish the death star with me

Ned: afterall you are the one who made me break it

Peter: its not my fault you were just waiting in my room while i was spiderman

Ned: whatever but you better not dip on me spidey

Peter: alright alright

I turned off my phone and flopped onto my bed grinning like a maniac.

Have i mentioned that i have a date with HARLEY???


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

*PETER*

It was 2:15 and i couldn't take it anymore. I was sitting in my last class of the day and the teacher was droning on about god knows what. All I could think about was Harley and his beautiful eyes.

I wonder if he thought this was a date. There was no way he'd like me though. I'm just...well me. And he's actual walking perfection. Everything I admire about mr. stark mixed with a sassy attitude, good looks, a Star Wars obsession, and of course his confidence.

Can this day go any slowerrrrr.

My phone lightly vibrated showing I had a new message.

Ned: dude y r u so spacey rn

Me: just excited

Ned: for?

Me: hanging with the new intern

Ned: oh yeah you're hanging with Charlie right?

Me: lol his name is Harley

Ned: y r u so excited tho

Me: snsjdnbfnsjs he's smart and nice and funny and cute

Ned: ohhhh so you have a crush on him

Me: no?!!!?!

Me: why did u say that???

Ned: ....you called him cute

Me: oh

Me: well we're just friends

Ned: for now :)

I just looked over at him, rolled my eyes, and checked the time.

2:28 ugh if I didn't know any better I'd say time was slowing down just to give me anxiety.

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

FINALLY SCHOOL WAS OUT!!

"Come on cant you introduce me to this Harley guy. MJ will want to meet him too"

"Fine but don't embarrass me"

"I would never :)"

"Hey MJ" Ned called.

"What twerps" she responded.

"We're meeting peters crush."

"And why do I care" she asked with a sigh

"MJ even peter knows that you're curious. Drop the act and let's go"

I sighed at my two best friends and texted Harley.

Me: hey where r u school just got out

Harley: right out front

Me: k

I led MJ and Ned to the outside of the school where we saw Harley leaning against a sleek black car.

He looked effortlessly beautiful. He had on light skinny jeans and a leather jacket with a shirt under but I couldn't make out what it said.

He waved at me and I walked over.

"Hi Harley"

"Hey Parker." He looked over at MJ and Ned and gave them a questioning look.

"Oh these are my friends MJ and Ned" I replied and they waved.

"You ready?" He asked after exchanging some small talk with Ned and MJ. I was pretty surprised he managed to talk to MJ for over 3 minutes about the book she was reading.

"Yeah. Wait shoot I forgot a book. I'll be right back" and with that I scurried back into school while Ned and MJ walked off to go to their houses.

*HARLEY*

*ahem* I heard someone cough. I rolled my eyes and looked over at who it was.

It was so kid about my age who was looking up at me smirking.

"Can I help you?" I asked annoyed

"Yeah I'm flash but you can call me yours"

I almost gagged at that "pick up line".

"Sorry I'm not interested. I like someone else." I replied honestly. Just then peter walked out of the school and clumsily dropped his book.

I looked over to see the flash kid looking at peter and then at me.

"Really?? You like pen- peter Parker??" did he almost say penis Parker....

"Maybe. Why does that concern you?"

"Hahaha you know he's dating that girl MJ don't you?" and with that he stalked off and my heart shattered.

"Hey harls! Ready?" I looked up and saw peter smiling at me.

"yeah totally" I said trying to sound enthusiastic but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Uhhh okay? So where are we going?"

"Oh uh tony recommended this cafe next door to the tower"

"Cool let's go"

"yeah let's"

And with that I drove to the cafe pretending like I hadn't just gotten my heart broken. Of course he wouldn't like me. Why would he.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

*HARLEY*

"Hey harls are you okay?" Peter asked as we sat waited in line.

Well aside from the fact that the guy I like definitely doesn't like me at all in that way I was fine.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a rough day" that was a complete lie but I didn't want peter to suspect anything. Guess I was going to have to play it cool. Maybe he and MJ were just friends.

Who am I kidding he obviously doesn't like me.

"What can I get u?" the girl at the front desk asked.

"Two hot chocolates with extra marshmallows please"

"Alright that will be $5.99"

In Tennessee I could buy a solid amount of potatoes for that much.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw peter move to pay.

"Really Pete? I'm paying. I invited you after all" I handed the girl the money and she gave me the two drinks.

I turned and started heading to the table when peter grabbed my hand. His hand was warm and soft, kinda like him.

"Where do you think you're going, keener?" He asked.

"To a table?"

"Nope!" He crossed his arms and started pouring at me.

"Why not?" I asked chuckling. He looked kind of like a stubborn kid whose mom had told him he couldn't get any candy from the store.

"Well you had a bad day so I'm going to show you around my favorite parts of the city"

"Alright, guess we're going on an adventure."

"Come on" he dragged me out of the store still holding my hand.

He should never let go. Stop it keener he has a girlfriend.

I quickly pulled my hand away and stuck it in my jacket pocket. It was surprisingly cool for early June.

I looked over at peter and he almost seemed sad but I was probably imagining things.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Central park!" He led me along the bustling streets of New York and into a giant park.

"Let's sit here" he said pointing at a bench near a pond.

We sat down and stared at the lake in comfortable silence until peter had to ruin it with his soft, beany concern for me.

"What happened today?" He asked looking at me with his puppy dog eyes.

Maybe I can tell him without telling him it's about him.

"The guy I like has a girlfriend" I said trying to play it cool so he wouldn't notice I had flushed bright red at the thought of him knowing I like him.

"Oh no harls. Who wouldn't like you. He's not worth it. You should just move on. Gosh I'm so inconsiderate. I should've just let you be." Peter rambled on.

I'm just going to pretend it didn't sting to hear him say "who wouldn't like you".

"He's just too good for me I guess"

"Don't say that Harley! You're so smart and fun and handsome and cool and everything" he replied with a pink blush on his cheeks.

"Did you just call me handsome?" I probably should've dropped it but it felt so good to have him compliment me.

"Oh uh erm yeah I guess"

"Cool" was the only thing I managed to say so I wouldn't turn beet red like peter.

"So what do you want to do? We have all of today to hang out?" I continued trying to change the subject.

"Well I wasn't planning on doing this but we could totally mess with mr stark"

"Wow petey, I didn't think you'd have it in you, what are you planning?"

"Well I hadn't really thought that far ahead" he replied sheepishly.

"Don't worry I have a plan" I replied with a smirk.

"What is it?"

"We're going to be having a late night at the lab to get this done". I was definitely evil laughing in my head.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

*PETER*

I couldn't stop thinking about it. All the way back to the tower and this whole time in the lab. Why did he grab his hand away from me like that? Friends can hold hands so it wasn't too weird?? Was it??

"Hey pete can you pass me the red dye real quick" Harley said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh uh yeah sure" I said tossing him the dye.

We had been working in the lab for over 4 hours and it was almost 8:00 now.

"and we're done!" Harley exclaimed looking like a proud mom.

"Finally" I replied. The time had gone by pretty fast as we were quite absorbed into the work but about half an hour ago I had realized just how hungry I was.

"Oh wow we missed dinner." Harley said with a sigh.

"We could order takeout"

"Yeah sounds good. Any suggestions?"

"Ooh let's get Thai. I know a good place"

"Alright we can watch some tv while we wait."

We ordered the food and settled onto the couch and started watching some show called "the flash".

We were probably halfway through the episode when the food came.

"Okay I'll admit I was skeptical but this is the best larb out there" Harley said right as the Barry Allen was unwinding a hurricane.

"I know right! I larb this larb" I replied with a giggle. Ew please tell me I did not just giggle.

Harley just chuckled in response. Sure he can do a cute, sexy chuckle and I have to giggle like a 14 year old clown.

"Oh shoot I forgot to text may and tell her I was staying the night."

Peter: hey may. I'm spending the night at the tower

May: Okay

May: is it just tony and pepper there?

Peter: oh I'm actually hanging out with the other intern

May: oh that Harley kid you told me about

Peter: yup him

May: so are you gonna tell him you like him

Peter: I don't like himmmmmm

May: sureee

May: have fun on your date

I decided to just not respond to that and hope Harley wouldn't see me blushing.

"Oh were you texting MJ?" he asked sounding kind of down.

"Oh I was just texting my aunt. Why?"

"Oh you were just kind of blushing"

"Oh it's just hot in here"

It was not at all hot in here.

About three episodes later it was about 10:00 and we were slowly inching closer and closer. In fact if I just leaned up my lips would be right on his cheek. I have to admit I was paying more attention to him that to the show.

I slowly made contact with him. I pressed my knee against his first and when he didn't pull away I leaned my head on his shoulder.

We stayed like that all comfortable until my phone went off.

"Whose texting you Parker?" Harley asked looking over from the tv show.

I checked my phone real quick.

"Oh it's just MJ. I'll text her in the morning."

Suddenly Harley shot up.

"What's wrong harls?" I asked trying not to sound too worried or hurt.

"I uh I need to sleep." he replied.

"It's 10:00?"

"Yeah well we have to be up at 2:00 am to pull off the prank"

"Oh okay I guess I'll sleep too then. Not like with you or anything. Just like sleeping. Yeah." I replied.

"Night Parker" he said with a sad smile

"Night I guess"


	13. Chapter 13

> Chapter 13

*HARLEY*

Ugh the alarm woke me from my dreamless sleep.

Why couldn't I have thought of a prank that didn't involve waking up at this hour.

I quickly pulled on a sweatshirt.

"F.R.I.D.A,Y. is mr. stark asleep?" I asked.

happy weekend guys it’s for the word count blokes 

"Yes mr. Keener"

"Perfect" I said with a smirk.

I waded into the living room as quietly as I could and waited for peter. It took me about 10 minutes to realize he wasn't awake yet.

Guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way. I tiptoed to his door and quickly opened it. I snuck over to the side of his bed.

He's peaceful when he's sleeping. Not for long I thought with a smirk.

In a swift motion I pulled the blankets right off of him and poured the water right onto him. Looking back this was not a good idea but well I could definitely live with the outcome.

He sat up with a start and opened his mouth probably to yell at me. I clamped my hand over his mouth and held a finger to my lips to tell him to shh.

I leapt back almost two seconds later when something wet touched my hand.

"Did you just lick me???" I whisper yelled.

"Hahahahaha yeah" he replied.

"Ew that's gross"

"You woke me up" he retorted with a smile. "Now are you going to let me get dressed before we do this or...?"

Okay so yeah I was too wrapped up in my prank to realize peter was sitting in bed in front of me shirtless and blushing.

No big deal.

"Oh uh yeah sure um I'll meet you in the uh the living room" I stammered out trying to look away from his chest.

I walked out the door and into the living room. Well it was more of a stumble to be honest. So was noone going to tell me that dorky peter Parker was extremely and I mean EXTREMELY cut. Like abs? check. Muscles? check. Literally anything else? Check. Hotel? Trivago.

"Ready?" he whisper yelled as he walked out of his room.

"Yeah let's go" I replied smirking.

*PETER*

"And we're done!" I said putting the final piece in place.

"Great let's go it's already 4 a.m. and I want to sleep."

"Night Harley"

"Night peter"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

*PETER*

The sound of the alarm woke me from my somewhat peaceful slumber.

I looked over at my alarm, the numbers 8:30 were shining across the screen. Thank god school was finally over.

I picked up my phone to see what messages I had.

Harls <3: dude wake up tony is abt to go to his lab

Oh boy he sent that at 8:27. I sprung up from my bed and pulled on a t shirt and walked into the common area.

Harley was sitting on the couch scrolling through the channels.

"Hey petey nice of you to grace us with your presence"

"Harls you texted me 3 minutes ago. Chill out Girl Scout."

"Wow Pete you're funny. Too bad looks aren't everything"

"....did you just call me funny looking"

"Heheheh yeah"

"Asshole"

"Yeah but I'm YOUR asshole" he replied. A normal person probably would not blush beet red at that but as we all know. I am not normal.

I sat down on the couch next to him.

"What are you watching?" I asked.

"Ughghgh there's nothing on"

"So you decided to watch phineas and ferb"

"Hey this is a revolutionary television show"

"I'm sure it is bud"

"You know you're lucky you're cute because you can be an asshole too. And to make it worse you're an asshole who hasn't seen phineas and ferb."

Okay okay play it cool Harley called me cute. Harley called me cute. AAAAAAAH. Okay okay don't freak out.

"I thought I was funny looking" I replied. That was smooth wasn't it?

"Just watch the show"

*HARLEY*

We had been watching the show for about 10 minutes when F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice came over the speakers.

"I am supposed to let you know that mr. stark entered his lab two minutes ago and is looking for you guys"

"HARLEY!! PETER!!! CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHY ALL THE SHIT IN THE LAB IS STUCK TO THE CEILING WITH RED AND GOLD SPIDEY WEBS????????" Tony shouted as he entered the living room.

"Come on" I said grabbing peters hand and dragging him up the stairs before tony could figure out where we were.

40 flights of stairs later I was sweaty and probably about to collapse from exhaustion but we had finally reached the roof of stark tower.

We sat on the roof chuckling to ourselves about how annoyed tony looked.

I sat there for a bit just enjoying the view (this time I mean the New York skyline not peter).

"Hey Harley?"

"Yeah?" I turned to face peter who was blushing red and stammering

"I umm I'm really uh I'm really sorry about this?"

"About what?"

"This" and then he leaned in towards me.


End file.
